1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fishing tackle box or container and particularly to a fishing tackle box for storing and transporting a number of small items used by fishermen, such as artificial fishing flies, lures and small accessories. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable fishing tackle box or container that may be worn by a fisherman to carry such small items while fishing, and which can accommodate a wide selection or assortment of artificial flies, lures and accessories, all contained in a series of drawers which are mounted into a frame for carrying purposes. When mounted into the frame each drawer pivots to an open position allowing the simultaneous inspection of the contents of any two drawers for access to the contents. In addition, the drawers may be quickly and easily interchanged with an unlimited number of like additional drawers containing the balance of the fisherman's complete collection of artificial flies, lures and accessories so that the fisherman need carry only the mounted drawer that he deems necessary for that particular fishing period. Thus, the frame, mounted drawers, and additional like drawers which may be indexed in separate storage boxes are part of a complete system for organizing, storing and carrying flies, lures and accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen who fish on streams and rivers typically carry with them a wide variety or assortment of fishing lures and accessories. Such fishermen usually wear a vest, shirt, or jacket, which is outfitted with a large number of pockets to accommodate a substantial number of small fishing tackle boxes that fit into the garment pockets.
It is common for stream fishermen, and particularly those fishing for trout, and related species, to attempt to simulate the natural food being eaten by the fish at the time that the fisherman is in the stream. Since aquatic insect life is one of the most common forms of food consumed by trout, artificial fishing flies that attempt to simulate the aquatic insect life in its various stages of development are most commonly used by trout fishermen when fishing with fly rods. The aquatic insect life being consumed by the fish can vary greatly in size, shape and color, depending on the date, the time of day, local stream conditions, and many otherfactors. Literally hundreds of artificial fly patterns could be used in the course of the fishing season to match the various insects and their various stages of development on which the fish selectively feed. However, since the active life period of a given aquatic insect is confined to a brief and predictable period, for example May 28 to June 10 for green drakes (ephemera guttulata) on northern Pennsylvania streams, the fly fisherman needs to carry on person only those fly patterns that are likely to match the active phases of specific aquatic life during the period that he is on the stream. Thirty or so fly patterns carried on person would usually meet the needs of most fishing situations.
Traditionally, fly fishermen carry in their vest or shirt pockets a number of fly boxes, each containing a broad assortment of flies. Each box may contain many fly patterns that are not applicable to the actual needs of the day. As a practical matter these excess flies are usually not sorted out and replaced by more applicable flies because of the time-consuming nature of the work.
Compounding the problem, the fisherman must, in the frequent course of changing flies in midstream, retrieve his line, tuck the rod under his armpit, clip off the fly, search through pockets to find the box in which the used fly is to be stored, open the box and insert the used fly, replace the box into the same pocket, possibly search through several other pockets, perhaps opening and closing several other boxes in the process of selecting the fly that he wishes to use, remove the selected fly, close and replace the box into the same pocket in which it was stored, tie on the new fly and proceed with his fishing. Since an open clam shell type, hinged fly box is usually balanced in one hand, the fisherman occasionally drops the box or spills the contents into the stream. Obviously this is an awkward process requiring, as some say, a third hand.
In response to this problem, various fishing tacke boxes of many types have been constructed that may be small and portable enough to be worn by the fisherman during the time that he is fishing so that more convenient access to the contents of the box may be had by the fisherman. A simple form of such a fishing tackle box is a small container which may be clipped or otherwise attached to the fisherman's belt. Such boxes normally include a hinged lid so that the fisherman may gain access to the contents of the box and then replace the cover of the box after removing from the box that item which the fisherman desires to use. Some of these boxes have been provided with multiple compartments.
Another form of a fly tackle box which provides storage space for a large number of items in a number of lure or fly compartments is shown in Fye U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,302. This patent discloses a portable fishing tackle box that is worn by the fisherman by means of a harness-like type of device which extends around the shoulders of the fisherman and maintains the box in approximate chest position on the front of the fisherman's body. The box includes a plurality of trays which are all hinged together and each tray has a hinged lid. The trays of the box shown in this reference are normally carried in vertical position and when access to one of the trays is desired, a snap catch is released to allow the specific tray desired to be rotated 90.degree. to horizontal position. The hinged lid of the tray is then opened to gain access to the contents of the compartment of the tray. However, because the trays are carried in vertical position and moved to horizontal position to gain access, the contents within each compartment or tray may become mixed.
It is very common for a stream fisherman to possess a substantial number of fishing lures exceeding the capacity of such portable boxes. Accordingly, if such fisherman desires to take with him during a fishing trip those lures which are not at the time stored in the box, he must remove some or all of the contents of the box and replace them with those items which he desires to have for that particular fishing trip. Another method of accommodating this problem is to provide a plurality or number of additional trays which could be added to or substituted for trays present in the box. This requires either the addition of the tray adding to the bulk and horizontal projection of the unit, or the removal of one tray and its replacement with another tray by removing the hinges to permit substitution of the tray. This is an inconvenient procedure to accomplish the desired result with the type of box shown in Fye U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,302. Additionally, only the contents of one open tray may be viewed at a time so that if the fisherman wishes to inspect two specific flies that he is considering and these two flies happen to be in different trays, he must open, inspect, and close one tray and then repeat the process to inspect the other fly that he is considering.
Accordingly, a need exists for a small portable fishing tackle box or container that may be worn by a fisherman while fishing in which individual containers or drawers may be provided, which drawers are readily accessible to the fisherman while the fisherman is present at a fishing location. Additionally, such drawers or containers should be interchangeably mounted on the tackle box so that the fisherman may have the ability to change drawers conveniently either while fishing or prior to entering the stream. Further, the fisherman should be able to store his entire collection of lures in an unlimited number of like containers that may be indexed and easily interchanged with those worn on person, thus providing him with a complete system for the organizing, storing and carrying of lures and similar articles.
Further, such fishing tackle box should be of such construction that while being worn by a fisherman, access to the individual drawers and, therefore, to the contents of the drawers, may be had by using only one hand so that the other hand of the fisherman may be free to perform other fishing activities.
Further, it is desirable that such containers be of such a size and shape and weight that they are comfortable to wear and do not obstruct the hand and arm movement of the fisherman while fishing, particularly while attempting to manipulate a fly rod. Nor should it project from the chest to the extent that it obscures the fisherman's view of the stream bed while wading.
Other desirable features include the provision of means to attach the tackle box to a fisherman's body by either clipping it upon a fisherman's belt or by an around-the-neck lanyard, and at the same time providing means for attaching accessory items, such as fishing clippers, and other items that are normaly carried by a stream fisherman in a multi-pocketed garment.
It is also desirable that the tackle box have provision for positively holding the individual interchangeable drawers in a closed position, so that the contents of the drawers are not inadvertently spilled into the water while the fisherman is walking in a stream or bending over.
It is also desirable that the tackle box be suitable for use by fishermen in situations other than stream fishing. For example, surf fishermen may desire a portable tackle box having the aforementioned capabilities. Bass and panfish fishermen may also find such a box extremely convenient and useful.
Finally, it is desirable that the box be entirely suitable for uses other than fishing. Watch repairmen and other workers and hobbyists using small nuts, bolts and nails, such as model railroaders and other individuals, may conveniently use a storage box which is portable and easily worn by the user and which allows complete mobility and free use of the user's hands while at the same time providing easy and convenient access to the storage drawers while the box is being worn by the user.